edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed or Consequences
This the second episode of 49Eds, Jonny sees Plank cut in half, and he believes the Eds did it, but it's up to Kyle to find out the Ed's side of the story. Plot From the eyes of Jonny,“Oh, life is good” I said as was laying on my hammock, “Sitting here relaxing, seeing a gazing beauty of the sky, there is nothing that could make me frown” I said as I soon heard a noise, I rushed toward the kitchen but I hit myself on the glass door, “I keep forgetting that’s their” I said as I opened the door and saw the shocking sight in the kitchen. In the kitchen, Ed, Double D and Eddy were in lumber suits with a giant chainsaw with a damaged kitchen and worse of all…a sawed in half Plank. From the eyes of Kyle,'''I was sitting in my new bedroom with my new TV watching a show about a purple bear-rabbit-thing making dishes with a big-nosed mustached smurf, when I heard a scream, “AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” I looked out of the window and I saw the screaming coming from Jonny’s house. I dashed out of the house and went straight to the door and rang the doorbell. '''From the eyes of Double D,“Coming” I said as I went to door, Man, I’m in so trouble from doing that, I wonder why I follow the no-neck greedy sack’s instructions, sincerely, I thought as I opened the door, “Yes” I said. From the eyes of Kyle, '''“Hello, Double D” I said as I saw at the door, “Yeah, I’d like to see what’s going on, I mean I heard screaming and…” I said as Double D interrupted me. “Oh, everything is mine, Oh, so, fine” said Double D. ''He is acting suspicious, ''I thought. '''From the eyes of Double D, ''Oh, no, he’s figuring me out like a psychology book''; I thought as he entered the door and say the sight. From the eyes of Kyle, '“Holy Sh**!” I said in response to the horrid shape of the kitchen, “What happened” said I. “Well…” said Eddy, “Well…” said Double D, “Well…” said Ed, “Well, I’ll tell you what happened” said the angered Jonny, “They had want into my house, destroyed my kitchen and Plank” said Jonny as he shed tears. I, then noticed, Plank sawed in half, I pressed by ear against the 2x4 wood with a heart, and I heard these words, ''Help…Eds…Extermination…Mantis, were the last words of Plank as he went to “sleep.” “OK! Everybody, let’s go to my house, we are going to court” I said. “Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Tickle-tack-tickle-tack-tickle-tickle-tack-tack! Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Tickle-tack-tickle-tack-tickle-tickle-tack-tack! All rise in the Kyle’s Court! Real people! Real cases! Kyle’s Court!” said Double D’s booming voice. Suddenly on the huge judge seat with the mallet that hits the wooden saucer was I in my judge white wig, “I’ve always wanted to be a judge…well, that or a director, I can’t decide” I said. “Now here is the case between Jonny, who suspects the Eds of destruction of kitchen and sawing of Plank, now that we heard Jonny’s story, let’s here the Eds story, so that we could understand how this really happened, you may speak Eddy” I said. 'From the eyes of Eddy, '“OK, here’s how it all happened” I said as a rolled a flashback. “Me, Double D and Ed…” I said as sock-head interrupted my flashback. “It’s Double D, Ed and I, Eddy” said Sockhead “Is he allowed to do that?” I screamed in annoyance. “NO! DOUBLE D DON’T INTERUPT HIM…YOU MAY CONTINUE!” said the new kid in a weird wig. “OK, now anyway me, Double D and Ed were watching Terminator: Salvation at Ed’s place and as always it was a pig’s die, and then, I saw a cockroach pass my chair and I was brave against” I said as the flashback showed me screaming like a girl as Double D was checking it out as an unusual specimen, while Ed just squashed it. “Man, I hate bugs” I said, “Well, there isn’t a single exterminator in town, Eddy” said Flashback Double D. That gave me a big idea and a lighting bolt over my head, “I know what we’re going to do today” I said, “Oh No!” said Flashback Double D. “Soon, me and my Eds were dressed in our Bug Catching Uniforms” I said. “Eddy, why are we wearing your father’s lumber suit” said Flashback Double D in his way too big lumber suit. “Because it’s the only thing I could find in threes in my dad’s closet, he doesn’t even keep a pair of clothing” I said. Suddenly, a red phone was beating in Eddy’s hallway, “A red beating phone” said Double D, “What were you expecting Powerpuff Girls Hotline?” I said as I went to answer it. “Hello, Ed’s Bug Control, here” I said as it answered. “I had heard the voice of Jimmy, the town wimp” I said to the Judge. “''Help, Ed’s Bug Control, I need someone now, there is a prey mantis in my house''” said the flamboyant boy as I hanged up. “OK, mission at Jimmy’s house, pray mantis” I said. “You know, I don’t like endangering bugs especially the prey mantis” said the sock head. “Don’t worry, we’ll just put it in a jar and you’ll keep the bug” I said. “And soon we went to Jimmy’s house exterminate it” I said in court. “I don’t see how we’re getting anywhere” said Jonny in court. “What did I say about interrupting” said Kyle to Jonny, “You may continue, Eddy” said Fizziwig. “OK, we crashed down Jimmy’s door, to stop the Mantis” I said as I continued the story. “We’re the Bugbusters” I said, “I ain’t afraid of no stinkin’ bugs, Eddy” said the monobrowed dimwit as we entered the house. I saw the scared face of the blue-shirted wimp as I saw in his eyes; fear, insecurity and that he wet his pants. “It’s there, Eddy, help, it’s eating my plums” said Jimmy as he pointed to the Prey Mantis. It showed its now-blinking eyes and sharp as dagger arm-things, I knew it would be a threat. “OK, Mantis, its Bug Sprayin’ Time!” I said as I got my Bug-killing Spray shooter out to exterminate the Mantis. I shoot the pesticide all around the house, under the fruit bowl, in the desk draw and even in Jimmy’s hair gel. “Die, bug-eyed…bug!” I said as I shoot everywhere, well, almost everywhere, I missed the spot where the bug was, and so it was still alive. “Then what happened next…” said Judge Kyle. “Well, after the pesticide disappear, the Mantis was on the move” I said as I continued the flashback. “Get that Mantis” I said as I and the Bugbusters were chasing that bug through the Cul-de-sac, the Mantis had reached a bush near Jonny’s place. “Oh No, it’s using to camouflage to escape us, let’s just go home and let the bug live” said the convincing sockhead. “Oh No, it’s become too much of a grudge” I said as I used my murderous chainsaw. “Where did you get the chainsaw” said Flashback Double D. “Where did you get the chainsaw” said Kyle in court. “Friday the 13th” said I as I continued the flashback. I brought out my killer chainsaw and I shred the bush, “You ruined my bush” said Jonny in court. “Who cares about lawn work these days, worry about earthquakes in foreign lands” said Eddy as he continued the story. The mantis moved out of the bush and entered Jonny’s kitchen. The bug went everywhere in the kitchen, and I went with the chainsaw and shredded where the Mantis went, “Making a mess out of my kitchen” screamed the angered Jonny. “LET ME CONTINUE MY STORY” I screamed annoyingly. I laughed maniacally as I pretty much destroyed Jonny’s kitchen, and soon the Mantis went passed Plank who was in the kitchen drinking maple syrup when… “That happened” said Jonny as he shed tears. “Anyway” said I as I continued the story. The sawed in half Plank flew in the air bounced on the dishes causing a loud noise as Plank fell on the floor. And then Jonny appeared and screamed. “And that’s what happened” said Eddy. '''From the eyes of Kyle, ''So that what happened, well, now I can start thinking of a punishment for the Eds, “Now Eds” I said as I was still thinking of a good punishment. “As you destroyed Jimmy’s house with pesticide, Jonny’s bush, Jonny’s house and murdered Plank” said Kyle still thinking of a punishment. “I sentence thee to…Death!” I said as the Eds were scared. ''Wait, why did I say that I can’t really kill anyone, I don’t have a license, I thought. “No, wait, not Death, no, how about one month of community service” I said. “And what actually do you consider community service” said Eddy. Soon, Jimmy, Jonny and Kyle were getting massage from the Eds, “Do we at least get paid” said Eddy as he rubbed Kyle’s back. “NO!” said Kyle, “Now the bottom, the bottom, oh, that’s good” said Kyle. “I hate my life” said Eddy as an iris went out. Trivia *''Running Gag: ''Keeps changing from 1st-person-point-of-view, for ex: from kyle's 1st-person-point-of-view to double d's 1st-person-point-of-view Retrieved from "http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Kid_on_the_Ed"